


one on one practice

by ifuckupmyownlife



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Jokes, M/M, thanks to kanata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifuckupmyownlife/pseuds/ifuckupmyownlife
Summary: Kanata tells a dirty joke, hoping to see Reiji embarassed. Turns out Reiji is more capable in this as well than him.basically kanata tells lame instrument based innuendos and reiji proves to be a worthy opponent. they dont even kiss tho. teen and up bc ... kanata ur jokes are dirty.
Relationships: Karasuma Reiji/Nijo Kanata
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	one on one practice

“There! Just now! Did you hear?”

Spending his afternoon with Karasuma-senpai is a dream come true - even if he could only manage to secure him for himself under the guise of bass maintenance.

It wasn’t a lie either way, he did notice some weird buzzing he couldn’t place.

Karasuma-senpai furrows his brows as he listens carefully. Kanata always enjoyed this look on him very much so.

“I mean, I’m pretty good at _fingering_ so there can’t be a problem there!” Kanata cracks the lame joke which earns a groan from Karasuma-senpai. 

It’s just too easy with him-

“Honestly, did you ever get good reviews on that?” Karasuma-senpai says. 

Kanata forgets to close his mouth in his shock.

Karasuma-senpai continues, “if I were in the receiving position, I’d greatly be concerned for your technique. Leaves a lot of wishing after itself.”

Kanata goes red - is that normal? - as he starts fidgeting. 

Yes he makes these jokes but that doesn’t mean he _actually_ does these things! And when did Karasuma-senpai get so bold to talk about these things?

He can feel himself stuttering as he quietly says something he himself is not even sure of. His heart beats too fast and for the first time he’s tonguetied.

Karasuma-senpai continues.

“Kanata, really, if you’re gonna brag at least put some effort into it.”

Kanata feels his legs becoming jelly as Karasuma-senpai stands up from behind the drums and positions himself behind Kanata.

“I-I’m not like that kind of guy!” Kanata shouts but Karasuma-senpai just positions his fingers on the frets.

“You’re our bassist. You’re exactly that kind of guy. Please mind your E sharps.”

Kanata can barely breathe. It takes him a few seconds to snap out of his foggy shock - 

“You were talking about bass the whole time?!”

“Of course I was. You weren’t?” and he dares to give him a cheeky smile.

Unheard of. Someone actually outjoked him? Nijo Kanata? Nijo Kanata, crownless king of dirty jokes?

“W-well, at least I can actually bang-” he starts.

“Don’t lie.”

“- the drums, I mean, jeez!”  
  
“I said don’t lie. You couldn’t read a drum score sheet for the life of you.”

Now Kanata is truly embarrassed. It seems to please Karasuma-senpai even more. 

He could live with this. Kanata decides to go home, break something of Haruka’s and get his daily stress free treatment from his twin shouting with him.

Then Karasuma-senpai has the absolute _nerve_ to whisper in his ear, “I do enjoy you _fretting_.”

Kanata is dead. No other words can describe how he feels himself slip slowly out of Karasuma-senpai’s grasp, clutching the floor to ground himself- had it not been for this particular situation he would absolutely tell this joke.

Karasuma-senpai pats his head.

And then adjusts the amp settings.

The buzzing is gone.

How dare he.

**Author's Note:**

> i just think reiji is very toughened up by shuu and enjoys bickering with kanata.  
> id place this like, at least 4 months after them playing in epsi together.


End file.
